She's Too Cool For Me
by Scratchy Acid
Summary: After an accident, Rose and Dave begin to develop strong feelings for one another. Until they admit it, Dave is willing to spend every day in Rose's hospital room with her to ensure she feels better. [Dave x Rose]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: For ****this entire story, Sburb never happened, the trolls don't exist, and all the kids are sixteen. Enjoy~**

* * *

"Miss Lalonde?" the kind nurse spoke softly. "You have a visitor."

"What do they look like?" asked Rose, craning her head upwards to see.

"A blond boy with-" the nurse began to say, before she was interrupted.

"Yo, Rose!" called the voice. "You're in here, right?"

"Let him in," said Rose. The nurse nodded and exited the room, allowing Dave to enter. He was wearing his trademark sunglasses, and he appeared to have just gotten dressed.

"Fuck, Rose," he began. "First of all, John and Jade are on their way here. I told them what happened. Second of all," he frowned. "I'm real fuckin' sorry, alright? This wouldn't have happened if we had all just left together."

Once every two months, Rose and her friends threw a sleepover and held it at each other's homes. They rotated locations, and last night's sleepover would have been held at John's home. However on her way there, Rose was struck by a speeding car, and never made it to the house. Her mother had found out what happened when Rose awoke and was finally able to contact her.

"Dave," said Rose. "It's not your fault at all, you know. You couldn't have known."

"Yeah, but fuck!" said Dave. He appeared to be heavily distraught. "You could have DIED or some shit! I should have known something was up when you didn't make it to John's house. I should have said something when you didn't answer your messages. God, I'm so fucking..."

He trailed off, laying a hand on Rose's. "How are you feeling?"

Rose was slightly taken aback. She didn't expect Dave to be so caring or considerate. It was possible he still suspected this was his fault. She frowned.

"Dave?" she asked.

"Yeah, what?"

"Could you do me a favor and stop thinking that this is your fault in any way shape or form? It was all mine. I was being careless."

"You could also say that car should have slowed the fuck down."

She smiled. "That too."

"Anyway whether it's your fault or the driver's, I want to stay here until you're better."

"Dave, my leg is broken and my hip bone is fractured. That is highly improbable." she said, gesturing toward her body.

"I got nothin' better to do," he assured. "I could visit every damn day."

She rolled her eyes. "Well as long as you're here, the nurses are terrible when it comes to arranging beds. Could you please press the button to make the bed tilt upwards?"

Dave nodded and found the button she was referring to, making it so that the upper-half of Rose was propped up slightly, and she was able to see him easier.

"Thank you."

"No problem," he said. Then his phone chimed, and he checked the message.

"John's dad is driving John and Jade here now. They should be close."

"That is good. I hope that none of them are worried too much."

"They should be worried though. What happened was serious as fuck."

"I know it was serious," said Rose. "And that I am lucky that I didn't sustain too much damage. However I just do not want them to worry themselves to death. I'm here now, and I feel fine."

Dave frowned, and thens sat down next to her in one of the guest chairs. "Does this place have any AJ?" Rose shrugged.

She reached out to get her laptop, which was out of her reach on a cabinet above her, and Dave got it down for her, handing it to her slowly. "These nurses are idiots," he said.

She smiled and opened up her laptop, opening a recently bookmarked page. Dave suspected it was probably more of Rose's fanfiction, so he rolled his eyes and sat down again.

"What's the news on the guy who ran you over?" he asked. "I mean, if you're alright talking about that."

"Of course I am," said Rose. "It wasn't too traumatizing an experience, you know. Nothing shocking. I just felt a large blunt object strike me, going at over thirty-five miles an hour, and the first thought in my head was, 'Oh, this can't be good.'"

Dave chuckled. Rose was certainly stronger than she looked.

"At any rate, I know it was not done on purpose. I heard the driver's surprised cursing and beratement of himself even as I hit the ground and my ears rang a little. He was the one to call the ambulance after all."

"Who was he?"

"A random guy, honestly," said Rose, looking over at Dave. "You appear to be very worried."

Dave glanced down in embarrassment without meaning to. "Worried about you is all."

Rose smiled. "That's sweet. You know it's really adorable to see you all flustered and panicky."

"I am not panicky," he said firmly.

"Of course not, Cool Guy," she said. "It's alright to show concern and emotion, Dave. Especially since I can still read it on your face even with those sunglasses on."

Dave smiled softly and didn't say a word. Soon afterwards, John and Jade rushed into the room, along with John's father.

They were all much more concerned than Rose had initially thought. John was extremely sorry that he didn't look into the situation earlier, having not known where she had gone. Jade was in the same boat with John, cursing herself for not checking up on her. John's father apologized profusely for having not contacted Rose's mother when she did not show up. He had spoken to her beforehand and gave her condolences. Rose figured her mother had left momentarily to get a drink, to calm her nerves.

They all stayed for hours to speak with Rose, and to help with anything she could have needed. Rose was slightly embarrassed and told them all that it was fine, and that she simply needed her rest. When they left and claimed to visit tomorrow, Dave stayed behind.

"Holy shit," he said, holding up a bottle of apple juice. "Guess what the cafeteria had."

"I'm guessing apple juice would be the answer to that riddle," she said. "Dave, you should get home. Is your brother concerned?"

"Nah, I let him know what was up."

"Nevertheless, visiting hours are drawing to a close, and," she yawned. "I'm starting to get tired."

"Rose, I'm tellin' you, it's totally fine. I don't mind staying here with you."

She arched an eyebrow at him. _He was acting a little strange..._

Nevertheless, Rose nodded and sank into her bed, pulling her laptop up closer to her. She glanced at Dave.

"You know, it doesn't hurt to take those off once in a while," she said, referring to his sunglasses. "No one is gonna think you're any less cool. And I'm the only one in here."

"Rose, the shades make the cool guy look. Without them, I'm practically naked."

"Then let me see you naked," she teased. "Do it for the car accident victim."

"I can't believe you're gonna pull that card," he said. "Alright, fine."

Dave took off his sunglasses and showed her his red eyes. Rose had never actually seen them, and she was pleasantly surprised. It made Dave look so much better, she thought. So much less lifelike and much more attractive. She grinned.

"Was that so hard?" she asked. She yawned as Dave clipped his sunglasses to his shirt.

"I guess not. It just feels really weird without them on."

"Well I think you look a lot better without them on. Like a real charming young man instead of a hipster."

"Who says I can't be both?"

Before Rose could answer, he received a message from his brother and opened it.

* * *

**timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]**

**TT: Hey man, say goodbye to your girlfriend and hurry back.**

**TG: shes not my girlfriend man**

**TT: Not yet, I know.**

**TG: why would you even assume such a thing**

**TT: You talk in your sleep.**

**TG: i do?**

**TG: wow fuck this is news to me. you better not say anything**

**TG: i swear to god.**

**TT: Relax, Romeo. I don't really care all that much. Just say goodnight and kiss her or something and then come back.**

**TT: I made tacos.**

**TG: you should have said that sooner.**

**TG: you've made tortillas with meat and cheese and lettuce whoa**

**TG: can't wait to get the fuck back home now.**

**TG: hope i don't get hit by a car or something because i'm running over there so fast.**

**TT: You're cruel. Tell Rose I said goodnight.**

**TT: You'll hang out with her again in no time. It's alright if you let her rest, you know.**

* * *

Dave put his phone away and turned to Rose, but found that she was sleeping, her laptop still powered on. He closed it softly and returned it to its cabinet, before turning his attention back to Rose. He really thought that she looked very peaceful while she slept, and she barely made any noise. He saw her blanket rise and fall slightly with each breath, her hair slightly disheveled.

She deserved to rest, and Dave planted a quick kiss on her forehead before he quietly exited the room, never noticing her wide grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: No one is related.**

* * *

The next day, Dave returned to visit Rose at the hospital, yet again eager to see her. She smiled when she saw him enter, and she beckoned for him to sit down.

"Back again I see," she said.

"Yeah," said Dave. "Bro says it's fine if I wander around as long as I have my phone and stuff. God, he worries for no reason."

"Only because he cares about you, even if he is borderline emotionless sometimes."

"I guess so," said Dave. "So how do you really feel now? You can't move, right?"

"Barely," said Rose. "The doctor says that I should be just fine in a matter of months. He said I was very fortunate to only suffer very minor fractures. Also remember that the driver was very sorry and it was not all his fault."

"Yeah, I know. It just still pisses me off that this happened."

Rose tilted her head. "I'm very glad you're concerned about me, Mister Strider," she said in a mock flirtatious tone. Dave smirked.

"'Months' sounds like a long wait. What are you gonna do for fun?" asked Dave.

"I have my laptop. That's more than enough for fun."

"Oh yeah, the fanfiction."

"Not _just_ fanfiction, but sure."

Dave spoke with Rose for the majority of the morning before she heard his stomach growl, and she looked at him with concern. "You didn't have any breakfast yet?"

Dave tried not to smile, and he didn't want Rose to know that he couldn't wait to see her that morning. So much so that he skipped breakfast. "I didn't eat a lot."

Rose frowned. "Go eat breakfast."

"Rose it's cool I don't-"

"It wasn't a suggestion," she said. "It's the most important meal of the day for a reason. Please come back when you eat something." She wasn't going to speak to him if he didn't eat. She cared about him.

"Alright, fine," he said, standing up. "But I'll come back."

"I'm not going anywhere," she said.

* * *

Dave suspected that when he was older, he would have a much better car than his brother. It wasn't that it was a particularly bad model, it was the interior mostly. Dirk had replaced the leather upholstery with Smuppet-based ones, which felt soft and caused you to sink into the seat a little bit. Dave gritted his teeth at the idea that Dirk actually had these custom made somehow.

"So you thinkin' Burger King?" asked Dirk, glancing over to Dave. "I'm thinking Burger King. That's what I'm in the mood for."

Dave shrugged. "Whatever I guess."

"You never say _whatever_ to Burger King," said Dave's brother, smirking. "What happened when you saw your girlfriend?"

"Dude she's not my girlfriend," said Dave. "Just, nothing really. We spoke about a bunch of stuff."

"You havin' fun talking to her?"

Dave glanced at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He chuckled and turned a corner. "I notice you come back with this look on your face like you don't wanna leave her alone," he said. "It's cute as fuck."

"It's not cute. Whatever man. She insists I get something to eat."

"See? She even looks after you. That's adorable."

"Oh my god bro shut up. Also I don't think she would approve of Burger King as breakfast."

"Do you want your chicken sandwich?"

"Yeah."

Rose smiled softly, glad that Dave was gone for the time being. That way, he had no chance of noticing who she would soon speak to.

She retrieved her laptop from the nearby counter, mentally thanking Dave for leaving it in a spot where she was able to reach it. Dave crossed her mind multiple times, and she sighed. Why did she have to think about him so much lately? She felt slightly annoyed at this cliché.

She opened up Pesterchum saw her message from Jade.

* * *

**GG: hey rose. are you there?  
TT: Yes, I am here now. I had to make sure Dave was gone for a bit.**

**TT: There is little doubt in my mind he is probably eating Burger King right about now.**

**GG: haha! that's genius.**

**GG: and really good.**

**TT: Anyway, what did you want to speak to me about?  
TT: Aside from the usual I mean.**

**GG: oh no, that's pretty much what i wanted to talk to you about!**

**TT: Oh. Alright.**

**TT: I believe the last time we spoke, you were inquiring about my recent feelings for Dave.**

**GG: yeah. i forgot to tell you something about that.**

**GG: you can't really do anything about it now while you're in the hospital.**

**GG: but once you get out, maybe you guys could date!**

**TT: That is entirely possible, and the thought crossed my mind almost as much as Dave himself.**

**TT: Hopefully his extremely obvious crush on me is enough to speed up my recovery.**

**GG: lol**

**GG: i still don't see how john doesn't notice that.**

**TT: Nevertheless, I suppose once I have fully recovered, Dave and I can do something about these feelings.**

**TT: Although I am new at this and I really hope I do not screw it up in any way.**

**GG: im sure everything will be just fine :)**

**TT: Alright.**

**GG: soooo, do you want to talk about dave? ;)**

**GG: i know you want tooo.**

**TT: I suppose talking about him couldn't hurt.**

**GG: when did you start liking him?**

**TT: I know. It was during one of our sleepovers. But it was held at his apartment.**

* * *

_While John left to go to the bathroom, it was just you, Dave and I in his bedroom. He was showing us one of his new remixed songs on his turntables. If I remember correctly, there were snacks. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen a single healthy bit of food in his apartment._

_When he finished demonstrating his DJ skills, he looked up at me, and I could see his eyes behind his sunglasses. His red, piercing gaze struck me, and filled me with a sense of worry. I could not explain what I was feeling, or where this strange feeling of reverence came from. Dave wanted me to be proud of him, and I honestly felt like I was, even though it was just a simple song he played._

_But it was more than that. It was a feeling I've never felt before. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, and I was beginning to feel embarrassed. We gazed into each other's eyes, and held the same expression of wonder and amazement. I could sense he was searching my face for some kind of positive emotion, and judging from his smirk, he had found just that._

_He craned his head downward and removed his headphones, placing them on the table and looking at you, Jade, to make sure you weren't watching us. To make sure you didn't suspect anything. Even when John returned, he and I both knew what we were feeling. And as I left his apartment that night, the last one to exit his door, I didn't have to look back. I knew he was staring._

* * *

**GG: haha rose what.**

**GG: wow. go on!**


	3. Chapter 3

Surprisingly faster than either of them thought, Dave and Rose witnessed her speedy recovery. It was a harder time for Dave, who couldn't wait to see Rose up and moving again. He was barely able to cope with Rose being hurt, and it showed even through his cool kid demeanor.

This made Rose smile. She had assured him time and time again that she would be fine, and with just a week to go before she was able to leave the hospital, Rose had told Dave to simply relax and be patient.

He did as she said, still visiting her of course. He had visited with John and Jade, and Dave had even spotted Rose's mother on occasion, sober and deeply concerned for her daughter.

A week before Rose's recovery, Dave made a decision he never thought he would have to make so soon. He decided to talk to John about his feelings for Rose, and inquire about what he should do once she fully recovered.

* * *

**EB: haha okay youre messing with me aren't you?**

**TG: god dammit john**

**TG: why did i even come to you with this it's not like you even had a girlfriend**

**EB: that's not important!**

**EB: what is important is that you liking rose sounds like it makes no sense!**  
**EB: i mean have you ever even read a book before? rose likes books.**

**TG: yes thank you professor i know rose likes books**

**TG: is that going to help me do something about this**

**TG: the answer is no in case you were wondering what it was.**

**EB: okay okay one second. you like rose?**  
**TG: yes egbert i said that like twice.**

**EB: does she like you back?**  
**TG: i dunno**

**TG: obviously i hope so.**

**TG: but at the same time i don't know what i would do**

**TG: you ever get this weird feeling?**

**TG: where if you're telling someone something you always know what to say**

**TG: but when it's your time to act you have no idea what the fuck to do because you want to do this with the least amount of fuckups possible?**  
**EB: i probably have had that feeling.**

**TG: well this is like that except overleveled to fucking eleven**

**EB: then again i don't know what to say now.**

**EB: aside from the obvious thing that comes to mind.**

**EB: from the movies i've seen, i can tell you that you should ask her out to a romantic dinner once she makes her recovery but don't seem too selfish!**  
**TG: is burger king a romantic dinner?**  
**TG: wait of course not why the fuck would i even say that**

**TG: i feel like you right now john god dammit**

**EB: :/**

**TG: but i'll try what you said. i might as well let my feelings be known. better now than have anything else come up.**

**EB: good luck man!**

* * *

Weeks in the future, but not many, Rose was taking her first steps out of the hospital and began to feel an overwhelming and unexpected sense of pride and joy. The air was cool and people were walking around outside, and Rose was glad that she was finally able to see people who had no relation to the hospital, with their robes and gowns.

She stretched her arms above her head and watched as her mother exited the hospital, looking pleased to finally leave with her. She quickly approached Rose with the same concerned look she had given her all month. It seemed that she was drinking a little less, and Rose didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing for her mother.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. "The doctor said that you shouldn't overexert yourself or something like that... I dozed off a little while he was talking." She giggled softly. "He was kinda cute too."

"Goodness, mother," said Rose in a tone all too familiar to her mother. "Tell me more about this handsome doctor. Should I be expecting a father any time soon? That would sure make me feel so much better."

Her mother stuck her tongue out at her and smiled. "No overexertion means no Youth Rolling away from me or else you're back in here. Are you ready to go back home?"

"I suppose," said Rose. "I'm not sure what my friends are up to at the current moment. I do however need to let them know that I am now out of the hospital."

She sent a quick message to her three friends and then returned the phone to her pocket. "It feels great to be outside."

"Eeeugh," uttered her mother. "It feels weird to be around so many people. You don't know who the sick ones are. Let's go home. I need a drink to celebrate your recovery," she said with a grin.

Rose frowned and rolled her eyes, and felt her phone vibrate. She fished it out of her pocket again to see a message from Dave.

* * *

**TG: you're all fine now? that's fucking amazing.**

**TG: oh shit fuck**

**TG: i have to**

**TG: wait no**

**TG: can you come over so we can talk or something? i have to say something and it feels weird to say it here.**

**TT: Goodness, Dave, whatever could it be?**

**TT: Is this the new rap I have been hearing about? I gave your favorite genre a try and I have to say I rather like this Sneak Pup fellow you've told me about.**

**TG: his name is snoop dogg**

**TG: sneak pup like what is that even.**

**TT: I'm teasing. I am in a great mood. Being able to walk outside after months feels liberating and amazing.**

**TG: i'm so happy you can finally move around again**

**TG: even though that sounds weird as fuck**

**TG: it sounds like you lost your legs and now you have robot ones or some shit like that.**

**TG: like in one of johns movies you would be the main character or just some person who lost their legs in an accident**

**TG: probably something fucking cool**

**TG: and then you get robot legs and it's like, well fuck, am i gonna be the next iron man?**  
**TG: or iron woman in your case**

**TG: and then you go through some journey of self discovery and maybe find the person who ruined your legs and maybe get revenge**

**TG: get robert deniro up in this bitch i think we have our next blockbuster**

**TG: we'll win every award in the fucking book with this movie**

**TG: we can call it "rose gets her legs back"**

**TG: is that a good title for a movie?**

**TT: I'll be over at eight.**

**TG: k**

* * *

"Mother," said Rose. "I'm going to meet my friend tonight at eight. I was wondering if that is fine."

"Of course, hon," said her mother. "Is this Dave?"

"How did you know?"

"You had this big grin on your face the entire time you were texting just now," she said. "Ahahaha that's so cute, Rosie."

Rose tried to keep her composure and failed miserably. "Please don't mention anything more on the subject of Dave."

"But why not? Are you embarrassed?" her mother teased. "You shouldn't be. Although I think you are mature enough to know what is expected of you when you visit him alone tonight."

"I am not mature, mother," said Rose with surprise. "After tonight there will be so many visits to the pharmacy. You don't even know."

Her mother nevertheless took Rose's hand and guided her to the car, for safety concerns. Rose didn't mind. She would prefer to stay as far away from other cars as possible for the time being. When she arrived home, it was only a matter of waiting until the late evening, talking to Jade about her plan to meet with Dave and how she already knew what it was about. John and Dave were as clueless as ever, and Rose could read emotions like a book.

**TT: I am going to head out now to see him. Hopefully he isn't too nervous.**

**GG: okay! good luck!**


	4. Chapter 4

Rose arrived at Dave's apartment like she said, and right on time as well. She was rarely late.

She didn't have to knock, however. As soon as she had approached the door, she was greeted by Dave, wearing his trademark sunglasses.

"Hey, you're here," he said.

"As I said I would be," she responded. And then she smiled. "I wonder why you've invited me here alone, Dave."

"Uh, my bro's here," said Dave. "I mean he's like, here but not here. He's hiding in his ultra-retarded crawlspace."

"Ah, of course. May I come in?"

"Yeah."

Rose entered Dave's apartment and sat down on his couch. The television was displaying one of his videogames, which she was familiar with. It was a skating game that Dave and his brother played quite frequently.

"So," said Rose. "Not to seem ungrateful, but why the sudden invitation? You said there was something you couldn't discuss on Pesterchum?"

"Yeah..." said Dave, sitting next to Rose. He paused the game that he had left running. Rose already knew what he was going to say, and felt awful about how nervous he was about it. Perhaps she could say what he was thinking and spare him the inner turmoil?

"Dave," said Rose. "I think I know what you are about to say," she said.

"Y-You do?" asked Dave, a bemused look plastered on his face. Rose smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes," she said. "I know what you are going to say and-"

"Oh fuck it," said Dave, standing up suddenly. "Might as well say it the fuck now so I don't fuck this up. Rose, I-"

"Dave," she interrupted. "You're so cute when you're nervous, but please calm down. I don't want you to feel bad..."

"Cute?" inquired Dave. "Uh... Rose, I..."

"I know, Dave," she said with a smirk. She couldn't resist. "I like you a lot too."

Dave was shocked, to say the least. "Holy fuck, how did you know...?"

"You make it so obvious!" she teased. "Even Jade knows. For some reason John does not, however."

"John is a special kid," said Dave. "But wow, uh, I don't even know what to say anymore. I wasn't expecting this."

"I thought it would be fun to surprise you with my response," said Rose. "And confirm my idea that you do, in fact, look cute when you are nervous."

"Aren't you?" asked Dave.

"Oh I'm nervous all right. Anxious as well. And for the first time in my life, I don't know exactly how to proceed."

Dave sat down next to Rose again. "Well uh... I like you and you like me, right? So won't that fuck up our friendship group?"

"Hmm, Perhaps," said Rose, shuffling closer to Dave. "Quite frankly I don't mind experimenting and seeing where this goes."

She grinned as she kissed his cheek, making Dave blush.

"Fuck, uh, Rose," said Dave. "I'm not really big on the whole relationship game and I really don't wanna fuck this up in any way, shape or form, but can we take this slow?"

Rose smirked. "There you go again with your adorableness. Dave, we're too young to do anything serious. I would love nothing more than to take our new relationship slowly and see where it takes us."

"Phew, alright good," said Dave, kissing Rose's cheek. "Awesome."

"Perhaps we could do something," she said. "Watch a movie?"

"Yeah, yeah that sounds great," said Dave.

"I can sense how awkward this is and how awkward this is going to be," said Rose. "It's fine. I'm new at this as well. Baby steps."

"Right," said Dave. "Hehehe..."

* * *

Rose and Dave had went to the movies and chose one at random that they thought was interesting. Dave had taken some of his brother's money and took Rose to a restaurant shortly after that, and the two walked back to Rose's house at the end of the night.

"I want you to know that I had a wonderful time," said Rose, clutching Dave's arm. "Although I love how cliche you were the entire time. Or was that for ironic purposes?"

"What do you mean?" asked Dave.

"You grabbed my hand in the popcorn bag, for starters."

Dave smirked and wrapped an arm around her. "I was _definitely _being ironic. I'm not that cheesy, y'know."

Rose kissed his cheek and snuggled into his side. "Shut up, Dave." She blushed lightly along with him, all the way back to her home. They had reached her doorway before Rose had unlocked the door.

"So, um, how about another date?" asked Dave. He shuffled his feet awkwardly. "I mean if you want. Maybe tomorrow we could do something. Like my bro has this huge-ass telescope. It's retarded as shit, but we could use it to watch the stars and-"

Rose walked forward and pressed her lips to his. "That sounds great, Dave. I would love to go stargazing with you. I'll message you on Pesterchum tonight!"

Dave smiled and nodded. "Talk to ya later, Rose."

Rose blushed as she stepped into her house and closed the door behind her, meeting her mother's gaze.

"I heard the whole thing," she said, giggling lightly. She was holding a half-empty bottle of vodka. This was neither a bad sign nor a good sign for Rose. It was a mediocre sign, she thought.

"Mother, I'm pregnant," said Rose, holding her stomach. "Could I go back to the hospital please?"

Her mother giggled and shook the bottle at Rose. "Daaa, d-don't even say that. It could happen someday you know."

"No mother, honestly," said Rose. "I feel a little Strider kicking inside me right now."

"That's enough of ya, your um..." she trailed off. "You should go to sleep. It's late, Rose. Did you have fuuuun?"

"Yes," said Rose. "I really did. Dave and I are going out again tomorrow."

"That's great," said Rose's mother. "Reeeal nice. Urp, I should probs get to sleep too."

"Probs?" asked Rose. "Yes mother, please go to bed. Your inner teenager is slipping out."


	5. Chapter 5

Dave and Rose couldn't wait for the next day, and they spent their time eagerly texting each other until they were too tired to continue. Rose never expected to be this infatuated with anyone, and with Dave no less, but here she was, lying under her covers and sending messages to Dave over Pesterchum. The cool blast of the air conditioner wasn't the only thing making her cheeks red.

**TT: I still refuse to believe you drank that much soda in the small time frame you had.**

**TG: oh hell no rose it's so true**

**TG: every bottle there was so beyond gone it wasn't even funny**

**TG: my bro got so mad but he bought all the soda back the next day**

**TG: so like w/e**

**TT: Was it worth it?**

**TG: not at all.**

Rose smiled and giggled softly, hugging her pillow tighter. She really enjoyed talking with him.

**TT: So is there anything we can add to tomorrow night's date?**

**TT: Aside from the telescope I mean. Should I bring snacks?**

**TG: don't you worry rose i am stacked with snacks**

**TT: But you're already bringing the telescope. Wouldn't it feel wrong if I just didn't bring anything and you bring everything?**

**TG: it's no worry at all**

**TG: sides i wouldn't want you to tire your arms out dragging stuff out to the field**

**TG: lemme do that.**

**TT: Oh, a gentleman, are we?**

**TG: i can be a total gentleman**

**TG: would you want me to be a gentleman?**  
**TG: i can bring a chair and let you sit in it and i can sit on the floor**

**TT: Just be yourself, Dave. I love yourself.**

**TT: Even if that sounds weird.**

**TG: haha i love yourself too**

Rose was grinning now.

**TT: I think we should fall asleep now.**

**TG: to make this night extra romantic?**

**TT: Well I was going to say so you don't fall asleep while I'm talking to you and so I wouldn't do that either.**

**TT: ...Dave?**

**TT: Are you there?**  
**TT: You fell asleep, didn't you?**  
**TT: Well goodnight, my knight in shining armor.**

_Oh god that was so dumb why would I even write that?! So cheesy..._

Rose rubbed her forehead in frustration before falling asleep herself, thinking of Dave. The next morning was the usual routine. She awoke before her mother, took a shower, brushed her teeth, had breakfast and wished her mother a good morning, and then she walked back into her room to pass the time. She wondered when Dave awoke.

* * *

"Yo Dave. Hey, little man, you awake?"

Dave grumbled and shook his head.

"No man Dave isn't awake right now please fuck off."

"Dude get up," said Dave's brother Dirk. "You've been asleep all morning, what the hell."

Dave groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Yeah I was up a little late last night, no big deal."

"Oh yeah? What were you doing awake so late then?"

"Talkin' to Rose."

Dirk smiled and pat his brother on the back. "Aw yeah, my little bro's gettin' some."

"God, don't say that," said Dave, frowning. "Rose ain't a girl you "get some" with."

"Alright little man, whatever you say. You said you needed my telescope?"

Dave yawned and sat up. "Yeah, for tonight. I'm taking Rose to see the stars. I thought I already told you that?"

"Aw that's adorable as shit," said Dirk. "Well sure you can use it, just don't break it."

Dave nodded and lie on his back, checking his phone for any messages he may have missed after he fell asleep. After checking two of Rose's most recent messages, he smiled and blushed to himself, getting up to shower.

* * *

Eventually night fell, and Dave and Rose were messaging each other in preparation.

**TT: Are you sure you have everything?**

**TG: got it**

**TG: the tscope and the snacks**

**TT: Are you sure you don't want me to bring anything?**

**TG: actually now that you mention it**

**TG: could you bring a really big blanket?**

**TT: Will do.**

Dave stood in the middle of the field and set down his large bag full of snacks. He was pleased with what he brought, and figured Rose would enjoy herself. He also set the telescope down and checked again to see if it worked. The stars were becoming more and more visible.

He dressed casually and still wore his sunglasses, even though it was fairly dark. When his phone vibrated, all he received was a message from Rose telling him to turn around.

He spun around and was met with Rose, smiling and holding a folded up blanket.

"Good evening, Dave," she said, hugging him tightly.

"Hey Rose," said Dave. "You look great."

"I'm dressed in my normal clothes, Dave."

"I know."

Rose arched an eyebrow and opened up the blanket, spreading it out over the grass. She took a deep breath, feeling nervous for some reason, and sat down on it, feeling the cool night air all around her. Dave sat down shortly after, sharing Rose's sudden pang of nervousness. He smiled.

"So anyway," he said. "I brought stuff you'd like."

He reached into his snack bag and pulled out fruit snacks, in the shape of books.

"Book fruit snacks?" asked Rose incredulously. "Those exist?"

"Yeah, I found them online."

"Well let's see how good they are," said Rose. Dave handed her a few and she popped them into her mouth, chewing them.

"They're quite good. Have some."

She crawled over to Dave and stuck them into his mouth slowly, catching him off guard and making him blush. Dave chewed them slowly and swallowed them, and Rose kept her hand on his cheek.

"Great..." said Dave. "Amazing."

Rose smirked. "You're so adorable, Dave."

He held her hand and caressed it softly.

"Yeah well, not as adorable as you, that's for sure."

"You're definitely more adorable than I am, though."

"I think the message I woke up to this morning was adorable."

Rose winced. "I can't believe I wrote something so cheesy and cliche."

"Nah, it was good."

Dave brought the telescope closer to Rose, smiling as he handed it to her. "Here."

Rose took the telescope from Dave and looked up at the sky with it, nodding.

"There are quite a few stars out already, but perhaps another perspective is necessary."

Rose shuffled over to Dave and sat in his lap suddenly, catching him off guard for the second time in one night. She smirked when he gasped softly, and she leaned back into his arms, putting the telescope back up the her eye.

"I think I see the stars better now. Thank you, Dave."

"S-Sure thing, Rose," stammered Dave, leaning his head on her shoulder. He tried and failed to fight back the urge to smell her, and he took in her scent.

"It's lavender shampoo," said Rose. "Goodness, you sniff loudly."

Rose laughed when Dave stayed silent. "Dave, there is no need to be so nervous. We like each other, so why the apprehension?"

"I just don't wanna fuck something up," said Dave.

"Just don't think about that," said Rose, holding onto his hand as she snuggled comfortably into his arms. "There is plenty of room for trial and error, and I would understand if a mistake is made. We've known each other for quite some time now, and I'm comfortable enough in our new relationship to be forward."

"So," said Dave. "We can uh... totally make out and stuff, right?"

_He's such a dork_, thought Rose. _It's so cute..._

Rose spun around and held onto his hands, waiting for Dave to make a move. Dave finally found it in himself to kiss Rose as he did the night before, and put his hand on her cheek. Rose immediately kissed back, smiling as he held her. She was blushing hard now along with him, and she leaned forward, deepening the kiss.

Dave pulled away from the kiss and stared blankly at Rose through his sunglasses. Rose carefully placed her hand on his cheek just barely touching them.

"Would you mind if I...?"

She had seen him just once without his shades before during one of John's sleepovers. It was an accident and although it was no big deal to Rose, Dave was shocked and embarrassed that it had happened, and made Rose promise to not mention anything about it to anyone, ever. She had really liked the look of his eyes and really wanted to see them again.

"Go ahead," said Dave. Rose removed his glasses and stared into his red eyes. She smiled widely and kissed him again, taking him down to the ground this time as she attacked him with kisses. Dave was overwhelmed and kissed back as best as he could, keeping his hands on her waist.

Rose pulled away and panted softly. "I would say I have no idea what came over me, but I know exactly what it was," she said.

"Damn, Rose," said Dave. "I think we should save whatever comes next for the next few dates..."

She blushed and awkwardly glanced away, nodding.

"Let's watch the stars now," she said, getting up and sitting closely.

* * *

The night went very well for the two of them, to say the least, and Dave walked Rose back to her house.

"I had a wonderful time," said Rose. "I hope we go out again soon."

"Me too," said Dave, wrapping an arm around her neck and pulling her into another kiss.

"Oh, you're getting more confident every time," teased Rose.

"It helps to have a girlfriend who ain't afraid to be so forward," said Dave. He lifted his shades again, comfortable with removing them around her.

"Are you still able to get on Pesterchum with me?" asked Rose. "I think we should make it a nightly thing."

"That sounds fuckin' awesome," said Dave. "Oh uh, by the way..."

"I know I know, don't tell anyone I saw those cute red eyes," said Rose. "You big dork!"

She kissed him and opened the door to her house. "See you tonight, Dave."

"Later, Rose."

She smiled and stepped into her home, closing the door behind her. She held onto her chest, sighing deeply.

"Fuck," uttered Rose. She was truly in love.


End file.
